Beauty
by The Lantern
Summary: What is beauty?" "If this is beauty then I'd rather have gone without it!" Krad goes through his life through pain, insanity, sadness and finally love, until he finds the meaning of beauty. Semi-song fic. Eventual DarkKrad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither DN Angel or any of these songs, if you wish for the names just PM me or drop a review.**

"_Why?" Heart wrenchingly lost._

"_I will miss you." An attempt of reassurance._

"_But you don't…" Whispered, slow and somber._

"_I can't, darling you know I can't." A plead from the other being._

"…_Go." Light faded from once passionate hues, the numbness spread. _

"_Please-"The being touched the angel's cheek, recoiling as the other shied away. _

"_Now."_ _Solemn and_ _final. _

"…_sorry." The being drew back stepping away, tears streaming from their eyes. _

"…" _The angel turned, and walked away._

~-~-~-~

"_You are the moon too me_…" Soft, husky from ill-use, the hauntingly warm voice rang out into the dank cellar.

"_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_…" Sickly pale fingers scraped weakly along the contours of the being's stone cage. Damp moss coated the grimy nails, once beautiful, as they dragged along.

"_Emerging from the gentle grip of the night's unfolding arms_." Dim tawny orbs hidden halfway beneath pale lids and long sloping, crusty lashes.

"_Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel you're alone_?" Untamed tresses splay across the floor, the celestial sighed despairingly, was his counterpart out their somewhere? His –false- soul just as forsaken as his own? No, his masters where foolish, letting him do as he wished.

"_The subtle grace of gravity, the weight of a heavy stone_." He tilted his head to stare unseeingly at the ceiling, the same as the floor and the walls, with much more leaking. The eternal torch light flickered from the left.

"_You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear_." Pale lips parted, caught between a smile and a frown. Was it so horrid to envy his brother's freedom, when he had none of his own? His hands dung into the dirty stone floor, taking a long, deep breath of stale air.

"_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier._" The flame flared as he mimicked it in the palm of his hand. He watched, entranced, as the light churned and spat, somehow not burning his frail flesh.

"_All the light that you posses is skewed by lakes and seas_…" His throat closed up and he gasped as the leaking water drip into the luminous orb. It burned brighter, steam rising up in brilliant flares; the orb gave sharp sparks which spiked up from its core.

"_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_." His voice strengthened with the illuminating flames.

"_I will bring a mirror, so sliver, so exact_!" The holy tenor of angel's echoed off the dungeon walls, the angel closed red-rimmed eyes.

"_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass_…" It lowered once more, cracking slightly from strain. The glow began to weaken, as if it were closing like his heart.

"_I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky_." Marble limbs folded into themselves, a dull halo shimmered about golden locks which cascaded in matted locks.

"…_..You will see your beauty every time you rise_." The light flickered out.

"What is beauty?" The captive murmured to himself, staring thoughtfully at the torch. He rested his head in his arms as he thought to himself. Pondering what the otherworldly adjective meant. Was it to be attractive as some described it, as his counterpart was? Was it to be successful? The Hikari certainly thought as much. Perhaps it was to be foolishly kind hearted, like the Niwa always were.

His creator had called it petty, something unrealistic and weak. He had always agreed.

But then why it so adored was, even sought after if it was such a thing.

What a thought….He mused brushing his dirtied hair back, numbly standing on wobbly knees, using the wall for support, he began to scramble for the corner.

He tensed his eyes dilating with terror as he heard the tell-tale sound of foot steeps in the cobbled hall just outside his cage. The sound confirmed his fears and he quickly stumbled toward his hiding place.

"White wings." His shuffling stopped, dead, when the cold, ruthless command of his creator's descendents whipped out.

"…." Slowly, ever so slowly, he peered over his rag covered shoulder to observe the composed human who met his animalistic stare with one of his own. He sluggishly began to realign himself into a more civil state, well as much as he could anyway.

"I have a…proposition for you." The blue haired man drawled leaning against the door of the dungeon.

"…." The feral being glared at him mutely.

"I know you understand me, don't be difficult." The man snapped banging his fist into the stone, the blond flinched letting loose a snarl.

"Bastard." He hissed his wings bristling as he longed to express his rage.

"There, I was right." An amused bark of laughter escaped his tormentor.

"….do you agree?" His master inquired after a long drawn out explanation.

"You wish for me to take back my counter-part to serve your greedy wants and needs?" The angel summarized carefully keeping his horrified reaction locked away. He felt his heart drop, freezing within his chest. Did they really expect to do such a disgusting deed as to banish his otherself –his dream self- to a similar position as himself, caged and abused?

"Of course, however if you feel the need to stay in this oubliette then that is fine, we will find another to do the job." The Hikari –Teikyou- stated coolly, gesturing to the dingy small chamber which leaked and grew fungus.

"No, I understand…" He dismissed his eyes averting to the torch once more.

The artist smiled cruelly.

**--~ Dear Angel of mine~---**

**Where do I start to express how I feel?  
Well, my love's gone blind,  
Now all that I feel is what I hear.  
Your words rip and tear  
Through my heart so weak and pure.  
Now I find myself wanting to die.**

"Mousey…" The angelic being watched as his former protector from long before slipped effortlessly into the museum, not knowing what lay in wait for him.

"Dark Mousey." He called now, stepping out of the shadows.

"K-krad!" The thief breathed as he whirled around to face his ex-lover, excitement and adoration overwhelmed his aura.

The blond stared back detachedly, his hands swaying at his side, an almost childlike glow encasing him. His master had given him more durable clothes, pristine white hemmed with gold which matched his now gleaming locks which were now held in a horse tail, wings pressed close to his back. He looked the part of his role, an angel, an angel of death.

**I bleed for the second time tonight  
Holding, well, all that's in my mind.  
If only my love could be with you.  
If only this pain,  
This pain die too.  
I'll break you away!**

"Why?" Whispered the thief in disbelief as he stared at what was once his angel, a hand clutching at his abdomen, crimson overflowing.

"….Freedom." The sweet silken voice replied gently summoning another orb of burning holy light. Amber eyes narrowed in turmoil as his former guardian gave a choked sob. Amethyst hues drowned in the glassy encasing of tears as they gazed, aghast.

"Run, it's not any fun if my prey doesn't fight." He twisted his lips into a false sneer, willing the dark angel to listen to his disguised plea.

"Krad…" A tanned hand stained with his life's blood reached in vain for the blond, wrenching it back as his tamer screamed to run, and finally turned taking flight.

**As I sit here alone  
Thinking about everything that you've said.  
You know since I'm alone,  
Well, maybe after all I was better off dead.  
Cause without you  
My life's gone down.  
What do I do when I find myself wanting to die?**

Only when the thief was out of sight, did Krad let his mask slip and break into pieces. Tears burned behind his eyes which were blood-shot and dilated to feline like slits. His airways tightened as he choked back sobs. Gods, what had he done, that broken horrified guilty stare. It hurt, much more then it was supposed to, to see his once partner flee wounded and despairing from him.

But it was better then being enslaved to the greedy and cold Hikari wasn't it? Because it didn't feel like it, he felt horrible like a monstrosity. Even if he no longer looked as such.

"Beautiful." His master purred brushing his hair back, when had he fallen to his knees, why was he clutching to the sick bastard, it was his fault! All of this was his fault…

If this was beauty then he'd rather be without it.

**Isn't strange how you became my enemy?  
Isn't strange how you became my enemy,  
From my angel to my enemy...and I don't know.**

"I hate you." Krad winced, carefully keeping his façade of indifference as he advanced on the tensed thief, who glared at him with such hateful vigor that it burned, shattered the already cracking mind of his other-self.

"I hate you too!" He snarled passionately transferring all his inner pandemonium into one emotion, his hands sparked and his wings bristled. Dark recoiled as the normally composed being fell apart, and then pulled back together fueled by rage and despair.

They fought for the first time that night, one losing his sanity the other saving his.

**I'll break you away, away, away from me.  
I'll break you away, away, away from me...and I don't know.**

"I'll kill you!" Dark vehemently vowed as his tamer lay bleeding to an early death on the battlefield.

"But, my dearest Dark you already have." Whispered the angel honestly as his own host's body weakened, heart failing as they gasped for breath, almost as one person would. (Un)Fortunately his former lover didn't hear, to wrapped up in the death of his beloved host.

For a moment, as his tamer breathed his last breathes, Krad saw what his master had seen in him when he had been given his task back a few years ago.

**Sincerely, Yours**

Beauty.

~~-~~

"_Goodbye my other-self." Dark muttered solemnly._

"_DARK!" Krad screamed savagely arching and jerking at his binding in a futile attempt of escape._

_**Then it all ended…or did it?**_

**I'm everything you've wanted  
I am the one who's haunting you  
I am the eyes inside of you  
Stare back at you**

"Dark?" Innocent amber orbs blinked up at his partner, bemusedly shifting in the oh-so familiar embrace of his counterpart.

"Krad, why have you been so…" The violet haired man searched for the right word finding none that could express his frustration with his angel.

"Sorry…." The blond sighed, pressing his face into the crook of the thief's neck, inhaling the musky scent that he had missed so frequently.

"You're lying." Dark frowned half-heartedly pushing the angel away.

"No, I am sorry Dark," The named shivered at the endearing way he was spoken of, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, both physically and emotionally-" A tanned hand covered his mouth and his eyes darted up to take in his other-half's expression. It wasn't angry or happy, just empty, like how he had felt all those years separated from him.

**There's nothing left to lose  
There's nothing left to prove  
Surrender your love  
It's all you can do, yeah**

"You've killed both of our hosts, our families and all you can say is you're sorry." He stated his purple hues narrowing, hands fastening on the blonde's forearms and shaking him- so violently that his head snapped back and forth. "Sorry for me none the less, what about all of those innocent lives you stole, all the mother's and father's who grieved over the dead bodies of their sons!" His tone lowered to a deep throated growl.

"Sorry!" The angel cried desperately, his frail yet bloodstained hands slipping up to intertwine with his ex-lover's.

"That doesn't cut it Krad! Sorry is not enough!" Dark snarled glaring sternly into frightened golden gems.

**What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah, I know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior  
**

"I did it for you! I couldn't-" Krad cut himself off with a sob, launching his shaking body into the other's arms once more.

"For me?" Dark inquired with confusion etched on his face, the blond whimpered wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, sniffling pitifully. Great white wings fluttered erratically as the angel fell into hysterics. Dark scowled as his heart –softened by his time with the Niwa family- was tugged, forcing him to comfort the celestial being.

**It's time to redefine  
Your deophobic mind  
Don't hesitate, no escape  
From secrets on the inside**

Ever so slowly Dark managed to coax the whole story out of the miserable angel, sitting back on his haunches he pondered what he should do next. Should he make the blond his own again, or put him to sleep permanently?

He found his answer to be heading toward the former as the object of his thoughts curled closer, like a lost child. Sure, he was broken, perhaps a bit unbalanced, but all things could be mended if given time and affection. With this thought he decided what he should do.

**What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
But I know, yeah, I know  
What you got  
What you want  
What you need  
Gonna be your savior  
Everything's gonna crash and break  
Your savior**

His hands moved on their own, cupping the angel's face gently, brushing away the trails of water which leaked from red-rimmed amber. He leaned forward, pressing his lips seductively against plush ones, waiting patiently for the bewildered blond to respond, small gloved hands tangled in his violet locks, a soft pink tongue begging for entry.

Yes, this was the right choice.

His beautiful angel was his once more.

**I'm watching you  
Cause you need me  
Yeah, yeah, cause you need me  
I'm watching you**

* * *

** Author's note:**

**So, you guys like this...**

**I think it turned out well, if you have any question, any at all feel free to ask, and reveiw if you will.**

**And Yes I know I left out some lyrics on the last song.**


	2. Alternate Ending Angst

~Knife Blood Nightmare ~

"_Goodbye my other-self." Dark muttered solemnly._

"_DARK!" Krad screamed savagely arching and jerking at his binding in a futile attempt of escape._

**She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.  
That's all I ever could have asked,  
Should have asked from you.  
And I won't forget to write you,  
When I get there soon.  
'Cause you'll be lying dead  
From stab wounds to the neck and chest again.**

Dark shivered as he awoke, feeling the blood from former battles pool in a sticky crimson colored mess over his chest. He struggled to breathe wincing as he caught sight of what appeared to be driving into his rib cage. He haphazardly jerked his arm up, biting his lip as he used trembling digits to pull the stem of the once white feather, which sliced at his fingers like a dull razorblade.

**They found you covered up in blood,  
Covered head to toe in blood.  
Face first in a tale of awkward love.  
They found you covered up in blood,  
She's bleeding, she's bleeding.**

Brushing the automatic tears out of his bleary amethyst eyes he noticed the uncannily familiar figure of Krad, drenched in blood so much so that his elaborate trench coat was stained a blackish-maroon. He was turned so that his back faced the thief, his hair had come down during those last moments of there everlasting war. Dark watched the horrifyingly beautiful form warily as he sat up shakily on his elbows. He narrowed his sight as he heard the consistent drip of claret substance, a almost pain filled gasp escaped his tightly clasped lips as he followed the trail down to the ground beneath the angel's feet, where a puddle of thick copper liquid spread with each drip.

**Gone with the stitching in her heart.  
Left out a silhouette that just won't  
Heal and dying in your arms tonight.**

Hesitantly Dark pushed himself into sitting position, his wings dead weight on his aching back. "Krad." He whispered softly.

There was no response; even the rhythmic droplets of life's liquid falling did not deviate from their pattern. He breathed in deeply, it was just his other-half, what was he scared of? "Krad?" He called, his voice strengthened with the reassurance that the blond was nothing to be afraid of, he was probably in even worse shape than Dark himself.

**In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)  
With this blood and this knife.  
In my dreams, we die. (Locked away)  
With this blood and this knife, now.**

The golden locks tilted an almost insignificant sign that the seraph had heard him. "…" Dark strained to here what the hunter had murmured. "What did you say?" He inquired loudly, frowning as his voice echoed around them in their void of nothingness. White wings tainted with sanguine paint fluttered in agitation.

**I know it's all just a bad dream now.**

**So now midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this.**

"Do you know what you've done…..stuck in this dreaded never-ending void once more…." The mutterings reached his ears; the tone of which it was spoken was hoarse, and fleeting. It was worse then any of the velveteen threats brought forth before. The blood-stained clothing rustled as a marble face turned toward him. He could barely suppress a startled cry as he saw just how taut and absolutely haunted the normally smooth skin was now; amber orbs beseeched him silently, psychotically. A reminiscent of the old Krad, the innocent yet fiercely intelligent angel who had explored and relished his embrace.

**Midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this.**

"You said you'd protect me." Dark's mouth opened as he tried to reply, finding that his throat had gone dry and his mind blank. "Liar." The seraphic being whipped around, ignoring the slight stumble that accompanied this movement, the thief longed to reach out and cradle the angel like a child. He could scarcely remind himself that this supposed innocent had murdered until he had lost his tattered sanity and began to crave the beautiful bloodshed.

A big mistake.

**In my dreams, we die.  
With this blood and this knife.  
In my dreams, we die.  
With this blood and this knife now.**

"You know I actually- really believed you those first years of our false life." Krad continued his glassy gaze boring into the thief's bloodshot eyes that were glazed with a wet shine. He paused before his ex-lover, slipping into a slouched kneel. At this proximity Dark was given a horribly accurate view of what exactly he had done in the heat of battle. Black feathers as sharp as daggers lay embedded in the blood stained shoulders and chest, the fabric creating a terrible friction against pale skin with each and every move the angel made, perhaps this was Krad's own form of torture, especially for his former guardian and now enemy.

**I know it's all just a bad dream now.  
(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)  
It's all just a bad dream now.  
(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)  
It's all just a bad dream now.  
(I know it's all just a bad dream now.)  
I say...**

"But you didn't help me…you left when my masters locked me away, 'I can't darling you know I can't' you lied." Krad's voice deepened into a mockery of his counter part, reenacting that dreadful day the old Krad disappeared, abandoned by his very own-self. "Perhaps I would have forgiven you, but I found that you run to a woman, a mortal woman, and fell in love…." He trailed off his head turning to stare out into the bleak surroundings. Dark shook his head in denial. "No! I would always come back to you, I would have loved you as well, HELL I LOVE YOU EVEN NOW!" His stomach churned as his tone rose into hysterical plead.

**This is the last time,  
That I'll ever get to see your face alive.  
They found you covered up in blood,  
Covered head to toe in blood.  
And I know that every day's a new day.  
And my dreams will never die.  
They found you covered up in blood,  
Covered head to toe in blood.**

"Deceitful you are my enemy, or are you so pitiful that you actually consider yourself honest." Feline-like gems scrutinized him mercilessly. Dark reached out with a strength he hadn't known he had and slapped the angel harshly. He scrambled to his feet ready to set the blond straight, rage spreading through his limbs, dulling the pain. However, he sobered quickly when he saw the blood which streamed from the angel's fallen physique. "God, Krad I'm sorry-I-" He leaned down to help him.

**She said live young and leave a wake of beauty.  
That's all I ever could have asked,  
Should have asked from you.  
And I won't forget to write you,  
When I get there soon.  
'Cause you'll be lying dead from dreaming (nightmares).**

"No, you're not, it felt good didn't it?" Dark recoiled immediately as the blond gave him a grisly smile, blood dripping from his busted lip and gums, a canine slightly cracked by the brutal force of the hit. He averted his eyes from the scene, horrified by the glint of pleasure in the angel's deprived soul. He flinched as a soft ungloved hand caressed his face soothingly, coaxing it toward its owner. Krad heaved himself up using the darker being's leather shirt as leverage.

**So now midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this.**

"Do it again, hurt me my world, I was the side of the black wings created for your pain." He purred, the other hand grasping Dark's wrist in a harsh embrace. Dark shook with indecision part of him wanting to give in to the temptation of beating sense into the pretty blond head of his, the other resisting the cruel appeal of which the angel beckoned. A knee slipped between his thighs, lurching upward violently.

**Midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this.**

Reflexively Dark curled into himself his fist darting forward to catch the cackling curse in the stomach. He snarled as Krad groaned in agony –or pleasure he couldn't quite tell- and fell along with him, into a undignified heap. "Y-you see now, it's beautiful, so beautiful." Dark covered his ears trying to escape his other-self's insane ramblings. Gold flooded his vision as he was dragged onto the damaged artwork, who panted up at him, feral. "Come on Mousey; put me out of my misery." He whispered dragging his broken nail across Dark's bleeding chest.

**Midnight's here.  
You're all alone.  
They use this fear.  
It's all just a bad dream.  
And I can't seem to...  
Wake up from this nightmare.**

Dark gave a desperate cry and struck out, slamming his knee into the other's ribs, sobs escalating over his counter-part's muted screams, his hands left his ears to fasten around a slender throat. "SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" He howled tightening his grip he felt the strangled breathes squeeze through the column of milky white. He clenched his eyes shut until finally; the being beneath him fell limp. Only then did he dare peer down at his angel.

He stayed frozen for a moment as the blue tinted and bruised face of his once lover grinned up at him, lips contorted into an animalistic sneer. He vaguely felt his fingers search for a pulse and find none, distantly heard himself plead with the corpse, to come back, to fight him, to yell at him for imagining such a stupid thing, to throw things at him because of what he did, not this never did he wish for this…

Tears bleared his vision as he slumped onto the corpse of his angel, the darkness of unconsciousness creeping into his mind, or maybe it was just the void in which he was encased, all he knew was that he was alone, without the only being that had always been with him…

"_And that mousey is beauty…"_

* * *

Creepy huh? Me and Animeprotector agreed the other ending was a bit too fluffy, but hey if you want the other one then that's fine, thanx to:BeautifulxxFilth, AoiYume-sama, Stormshadow13, & moose for the reveiws! Oh, and I don't own DN Angel or the song!


End file.
